Lay Down Your Burden
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: Series of individual Les Miz drabbles showing different emotions, stories and perspectives. Focuses on several characters Ch 3 is barricade boys. Chapter 4 is Eponine and Fantine
1. Passion makes the flowers grow

**_A/N; I had to write an assignment for English, and this is basically what i turned in, with a few adjustments for fanfic (the topic was passion :D)_**

* * *

"Rain will make the flowers…" those are my last words.

I feel the world around me grow dark, but with it leaves my pain as well as my spirit. As the blood spreads across me like wings, I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss him. Marius may have never been mine but I can't help but love him. My passion for him overcomes all, even my pain and fear for death.

"Grow..." i hear him say, "No Eponine dont leave me!"

It all started when he saw her, Cosette, with her dainty movements and pretty looks; she was everything I wasn't and he wanted… no in reality it all started before that. I began loving Marius so long ago- his hair, his eyes, his kindness, his everything- but all it took was one look for him to love her.

"Oh Eponine, she is perfect! She must be the most amazing girl ever!"

I did my best to keep myself from trembling allowing tears to spill, but every word he said was a dagger in me. "Marius, you don't even know her."

"But I love her." His hand flew to his heard as he spun around, once he looked at he again his expression changed, as if reaching an epiphany, "Find her for me!"

"What?!" Was he really that completely blind or just plain uncaring?

"Please, you are the only one who can." His eyes look at me pleadingly, but I hold my ground. He then reached into his pocket as if to get out some money. Thats when it hit me...he saw me as his charity case friend, not someone he could love.

"No, I don't want your money." My voice on the verge of breaking, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you 'Ponine!" He spins me around then leaves with a smile on his face, never realizing how much of an effect he had on me. I would anything for him because to me he was just that important.

Finding her was the easy part; the hard part was telling him. I neared the ABC Café where all _Les Amis_ were meeting; talking about some revolution they were planning. I remember entering the café and hearing Enjolras' about the republic and helping all the cities people, even street rats like me. All _Les Amis_ listen intently, clinging to his every word. I never understood why they all felt so must passion for that cause, it didn't seem like they would ever accomplish anything- there were only 10 of them and one was a drunk, but you have got to love Grantaire- Those thoughts were quickly out of my head as I saw Marius and made my way over to him, each step I took becoming heavier and heavier as the moment where he would sprint off to be with her grew closer.

Eventually I reached him and took him to her house. It took him less than a minute to forget all about me and go declare his love for her. I was glad to see him so content but heartbroken as I saw him proclaim his love to her. _He wasnever mine to lose_, I thought to myself, _He will never feel the same way._

No matter how many times I told myself that it didn't stop me from pretending once I see the moon and stars smile down at me as I walk down the lonely streets. When I was alone, the world was what i made it. To everyone else it was the end of the day but to me it was the beginning. The pavement I walked on was silver as I closed my eyes and pretended he was there. I imagined his arms around me and hear the rain whisper to me; in my head everything was perfect. I thought that if i just stood perfectly still then it would last forever but i knew as I opened my eyes that everything was nothing but a dream, I was all alone in a world where he would never care. I became angry, at him for his blindness,

_How could he not notice all that i do for him! How can he not see how much I love him! Or does he simply not care? I am just a pawn he can use to get his real goals_

I was mad at myself for caring about him so much I allowed myself to hurt in his place. I knew what he wanted yet I helped him out, thinking that there could still be a way for us. I was such an idiot. I would never know the love and happiness of his world.

In the end my passion for him overcame my anger. I followed him to the barricade, afraid to lose him like that. I never expected to be shot.

I had almost made it when an army guard spotted me and sent a bullet right threw me. The next few minutes were all a blur, Marius pulled me over and embraced me. For once in my life Marius held me, he kept me safe and stayed with me. He actually cared about me!

As I lay dying in his arms I finally understand why _Les Amis_ were all so passionate about the rebellion. It was the same way I felt about Marius, we did everything for what we love. Our passions caused pain but our pains caused passion; passion makes the flowers grow, But as i leave the world I no longer feel any pain, the rain whispers to me again, soothing me; I'm at last at rest.


	2. I Never Will

A/N; So here is a little poem I did, its supposed to be Eponine's thoughts. I love 'Ponine and always sympathiezed with her, please review so I can see how i did

* * *

On my own again

I am all Alone

I never really understood what the word ment; I never felt the pain until he came into my life

Now I walk the streets of Paris on my own, no one caring if i should live or die not even him

He doesn't care what goes on in my heart

He doesn't care what i feel within

All around I see the faces of people I will never know

Strangers that mock me with their smiles and joy

The world around me is cruel and dark, at least in my head there is light...for me

In my head I can see the silver in the trees

I can feel my heart leap when he touches my hand

I can feel his arms wrapping me in a warm embrace

His lips inch close to mine

I can see light in the darkness that surrounds me

But its only in my head

Once I open my eyes I know there is no hope

I am all alone

No one reaches out their hand to guide me

No one speaks kind words to enlighten me

Everyone just lets me be, believing I need no help, believing I am not worth help

_Are they right?_

Dark eyes watch me, waiting for me to slip up

Waiting to lock me away

_Street Rat! _they shout, never giving me a second thought

Beneth it all I know I can be more

I tell myself that I can leave this life and I can do great things

I tell myself I can achieve the goals I set

I can live happily

but I know I never will


	3. Rise up like the sun

Happy Barricade Day everyone! It's June 5, the anniversary of the June Rebellion and Eponine's death. I hope you enjoy this one shot it was inspired by the art work i used for the cover art (my friend actually asked me to write a story to it)

Thanks :D

* * *

"She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade." That is all he can say as he watches him cradle her limp body after planting a kiss on her forehead.

They had all heard the shot; it was one among many others but for some reason the one that pierced her skin stood out to him. When she had climbed over he had taken her hand and looked into her eyes as they crotched down next to each other to avoid the bullets. He barley spared a thought into the look of fear and pain swimming in her eyes before he told everyone she was safe and went on his way, too concerned with battle plans to worry about some street urchin that had climbed onto the barricade. Maybe he should have looked closer. Now all he could do was watch as Marius holds her in his arms and comforts her until she takes her last breath. The blood on her chest spread out like a garden of flowers and the eyes he saw earlier not dull and life-less.

"Her name was Eponine." Stated Marius, his voice laced with unshed tears, as he gently rocked the life-less girl. "Her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid."

Combeferre placed a hand on his shoulder, "We fight here in her name."

Jehan nodded grimly, "She will not die in vain."

"She will not be betrayed." Added Legles

They gently pried the dead girl's body away from Marius and Combeferre carried her off into the café. As they did so Enjolras caught sight of what looked like a tattered brown rag on the floor, closer inspection revealed it to be the cap she had worn, the one that hid her true identity from the others. It was a deep contrast to the bright red and gold vest he wore. He looked to rise up and teach the world while she looked to blend in and get through another day. Enjolras swiftly bent down and picked it up, running his fingers over the coarse fabric. He'd seen the hat from time to time around Paris. It was always no more than a glimpse, the figure wearing it always slipping in and out of their sight swiftly like a shadow. Enjolras played with the hat a bit more in his hands before squeezing it hard and returning to Marius with a heavy heart. Enjolras shut down his mind and allowed his feet to take him to a far off corner of the barricade, close enough to keep an eye on everyone but far enough away that no one would think to bother him.

It hurt him it really did. The first person fell before the night was out and she wasn't even part of the revolution. _No,_ he thought, _she stood for it._ She was one of the miserable ones, the ones they were trying to help. She fought tooth and nail to get her fair share of the world, a world that chewed her up and spit her back out each and every day. She suffered with every step she took, fearing that she would not have enough food in her stomach to make her last until another sunrise. She came into the barricade that was fighting for her equality and for what? She died before she could catch even a glimpse of the new world sun. From his stop against the barricade wall he could see her body- she looked so peaceful in her sleep, it was as if nothing could hurt her now. Although he tried to hide it, inside Enjolras was exploding.

"Drink with me to days gone by

Sing with me the song we knew…._"_ Enjolras heard the voices of his friends floating to his ears but he could not process them, instead something else stole his attention.

_She will not die in vain….._ Jehan's words kept replaying in his head like a broken record. Will they be able to avenge her death? Would they be able to keep to their world and help others like her so they would not have to face her fate? How was he to help all the poor people of France if he couldn't even keep one safe?

Grantaire's voice filled the thick air. "Drink with me to days gone by. Can it be you fear to die?"

At this everyone felt their stomach drop but Enjolras' head shot up, "Grantaire that's enough!"

The drunk ignored the leader's protest, "Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie…?"

Grantaire's words hung in the air and Enjolras found himself looking around his friends at the barricade at his friends. For the first time in what seemed like a thousand years Enjolras felt something in him that he never allowed himself to feel before, fear and doubt. The barricade was full of boys, schoolboys, most of which had never held a gun. Would they be able to rise up when it came to the battle? Would any of them survive? He thought back to the gamine. He was guilt ridden. Yes the girl had chosen to come to the barricade but it was his barricade. He was the one who led it and her death was on his shoulders. Every death would be on his shoulders. Not being able to contain himself much more Enjolras let out a deep groan and buried his head in his hands. The stress of the barricade was beginning to crack the marble. Suddenly he felt the presence of two people at his side. In an instant Combeferre sat down beside Enjolras and Courfeyrac gently placed his coat upon his broad shoulders. Enjolras was their leader and they looked to him for guidance but he was only human.

At first no words were said between the three. Enjolras looked off into the distance, staring blankly into the night, while the other two sat at his side. The embers from the fire sparkled brightly in the black backdrop and swirled around in the air as if dancing. Soon the fire would die down and the sun would rise, signaling their futures- futures that could hold their deaths.

_What have I lead these men to? Do they even realize that they may not last long enough to see another spring or winter or even another star-filled night? Will it be worth anything in the end? Is it all for nothing?_

Combeferre seemed to sense his inner turmoil and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We are behind you mon ami, every step of the way."

"We know what we got ourselves into," added Courfeyrac, "we know we may not survive but we are proud to follow your call."

Combeferre nodded, "We believe what you speak about Enjolras. We are willing to do anything we can to defend those beliefs."

At this point Grantaire wandered over to the rest of them, "You can count on us Apollo."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at the drunk, "You don't even believe in anything."

"I believe in you."

Enjolras remained silent.

The night went on until the orange flames from the fire ceased to dance and died out- all that was left was the white smoke that bled into the air as the sky slowly changed and color streaked the early morning sky. Within no time the sun was rising, all the Amis watched as it rose higher and higher into the Paris sky. Enjolras stood at the foot of the barricade knowing what the new day had in store for them. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were once again at his side with the others right behind him. They all stood perfectly still and silent as they waited, so many thoughts spilling into their minds but none escaping from their mouths. The silence was interrupted by the sound of marching footsteps. Enjolras looked back at his friends one last time, the sharp pain in his heart showing in his deep blue eyes, before sharing one last nod with Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"Here we go."


	4. Ill lead you to salvation

Eponine took a sharp breath and bit down hard on her lip to keep from wincing. She didn't have much to work with it still hurt as wound long strips of fabric around her breast to flatten them. She kneeled in the poorly lit room by the candle with her wet hair dripping down her back. She had to work quickly if she wanted to get out at all. Her father hadn't returned home yet and she was thankful for that, after what she pulled at Rue Plumet she knew her father would show no mercy if he saw her face. She winced as she remembered what happened the last time she defied him and gingerly brushed a sore purple spot on her shoulder with her fingers.

_After today everything will change, _She though as she wove the strips around her again, _There is nothing left for me here. No Marius, no home, no love, no family, no anything_

She picked up her worn brown cap and stuffed her hair into it before taking one last look at the cracked mirror in the corner of her grimy room. She could hardly recognize herself in her gamin get up but that only meant no one else would too. Without making sound Eponine crept out her window and escaped into the dark Parisian streets like a shadow.

_God please give me strength._

The air was still as the drum beat echoed down the crowded alleyways and the carriage came in sight. The students looked at one another, fear prevalent in their eyes. Marius hadn't seen her or if he had he didn't know he did, he was too focused on the upcoming revolution. Eponine gulped as she stood by one of the students, none of them had any idea what they were doing but they were willing to fight- that's something that both impressed and scared her. She saw the leader of the students of the students break away from the crowd carrying a large flag and soon it began.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Eponine's eyes fluttered opened to see the brown railings of the café above her. She tried to lie down absolutely still, too scared to move. The air was thick- the smell of wood and rain filling her nose- and everything around her seemed so tense.

_Where am I?_ She thought and she forced herself to sit up. She ran a hand through her hair and pressed her fingers against her forehead. The events of the previous few days flew into her head; the attack on Rue Plumet, the funeral, the barricade, the battle, the gun shot….Eponine flinched as she remembered climbing the barricade after returning from her errand. She had almost made it back when someone spotted her and the bullets started to fly. One pierced her torso before she reached the safety of the café. She had clutched her stomach as pain shot up her body when someone but a hand on her shoulder.

"Good God what are you doing 'Ponine have you no fear?"

"Marius!" She exclaimed as for a moment the pain plaguing her body didn't matter

"Have you seen my beloved?" Her face dropped, "Why have you come back here?"

Eponine had forced back the tears that threatened to spill as she explained everything to Marius. Her knees gave out after that and he caught her. The last thing she remembered was telling Marius she loved him before her world went black.

"Good bye Marius…."

She jolted up in shock as all the memories came rushing back to her and she noticed for the first time that she didn't feel any pain. The blood had stopped flowing from her but her shirt was still red. She heard a rustling and then she noticed she was not alone. There in the corner of the room stood Marius, looking out the window. His face was wet as if he had been crying.

_Has he been crying over me?_

"Do I care if I should die now she goes across the sea…?"

_Wait across the sea?_

"Life without Cosette means nothing at all?"

_No of course it wasn't me…_

"Would you weep Cosette should Marius fall? Would you weep Cosette for me…?"

"I would weep Marius!" she cried as tears stung her eyes, "Marius I'm right here! I've always been here! Look at me" She yelled at the top of her lungs but Marius made no movement, it was as if he hadn't heard her, "Why won't you look at me?" She looked out into the group of boys huddled around the glowing fires, "Anyone? Please someone just look at me!"

Tears pricked Eponine's eyes and her body trembled as she willed someone, anyone, to glance her way and acknowledge her presence but none of them did. They all stared absentmindedly at the fire with solemn looks on their face.

"They can't hear you Eponine." A voice called behind her

She flinched back in fear, "Who's there?" She turned around but saw no one there, only a glowing light. From the corner of her eye she saw something that made her skin crawl. There, on the hard wooden table, was Eponine's body, lying motionless with a pale glow to it.

"No….." she gasped, shaking her head, "No it can't be."

"It's ok Eponine, everything will be ok just close your eyes."

Not knowing what else to do Eponine nervously snapped her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. When she opened them she found herself standing in what looked like a misty garden. A breeze flew by and made Eponine's hair dance, she looked down to notice she wasn't wearing her barricade boy clothes but a light flowing green dress. Everything was so peaceful around her but Eponine still felt afraid.

"What is this place?" She said with anxiety in her voice.

"It's sanctuary Eponine."

Eponine cringed in fear as she heard that voice again. She turned abruptly to see a woman with short blonde hair standing in front of her, her white dress flowing around her easily in the breeze. She had a warm smile on her face but the uneasiness in Eponine's gut didn't die down.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am." She answered with a small smile, "I am Fantine."

Eponine gulped, "You're Cosette's mother!"

"You remember me then."

"But you're dead….." Eponine muttered, more to herself than to Fantine. "It's not possible, that means that I am…I'm…." her voice cracked as realization came to her

Fantine nodded knowingly, "Yes it's true, you have passed on little one."

"But I am only seventeen!" She yelped. All at once Eponine's life flashed in her memory, from her days at the inn to living on the streets, to Marius, her father and everyone else who had hurt her in life. There was suddenly an aching her heart.

Fantine seemed to have read her mind, "I know, life had dumped you at the bottom of a heap but you don't have to worry about that anymore. The same happened to me when I was twenty."

Eponine took one last longing look at Fantine, her lip trembling, before throwing her arms around her and embalming her in a warm hug. She clung onto the blonde woman as if her life depended on it and willed herself to keep still as a sob escaped her chest. Part of her feared she would slip away from her fingers at any moment. Fantine embraced the young brunette and ran her fingers through the back of her head affectionately.

"Shhhh its ok, it's ok. Nothing can hurt you now. Leave your grief behind you, you're safe."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Eponine sobbed into Fantine's chest

"Don't be," replied Fantine as she tightened her arms around Eponine, "I watched over you as I watched Cosette. You have nothing left to be sorry for. You were so strong and brave and I am so proud of you. It's alright, you're safe now."

Eponine savored the feeling of someone hugging her and held onto Fantine as if she was her mother she lost and Eponine was a ten year old girl needing comfort, it was the love she never got but she always yearned for. Eponine couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged her, her own mother stopped when she was eight and after that no one cared. Eventually Fantine separated herself from the young girl, smiling for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to the castle on a cloud awaiting them both.

_Come with me where chains will never bind you. All your grief, at last, at last, behind you; Take my hand; I'll lead you to salvation._

* * *

The day came when it was Valjean's turn to join them in heaven. Eponine joined Fantine in the church as she soothed the old man and he welcomed her with open arms, he was ready. Just before they took him with them to heaven Cosette ran through the doors to talk to her father one last time. She begged him not to go but there was nothing that could be done, it was his time. With Cosette came Marius. The sight of Cosette in a wedding dress with Marius at her side made Eponine's heart ache but she knew she had to let go, there was no way to go on otherwise.

"Take my hand I'll lead you to salvation." They sang as they each placed a hand on Valjean, "Take my love for love is ever lasting." Eponine set her eyes on Marius for the final time as Fantine and Valjean looked loving at their beautiful grown daughter, "And remember the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God…."

They all stood on the large barricade- Fantine, Valjean, Eponine, and all the students from the rebellion. They were in the garden of the lord and they were safe. Eponine looked over the heavenly landscape as she stood with everyone else when she felt someone take each of her hands. Her left hand was connected to the leader of the revolution, he didn't look at her but his strong grasp and nod told her someone saw her. Her right hand was held by Fantine who smiled down at her told her someone cared.

Chains no longer bound any of them

* * *

** How this came out as a whole i have no idea, it just happened.**

**This one-shot was inspired by a WONDERFUL fan art by 'suchbluesky' (seriously it was amazing)**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review or comment :D**


End file.
